


even the hardest of hearts, unharden

by Satanisalwayscreaming



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: And I would die for her, BEcASUE MUSICALS, F/F, Flangst?, HALSDJlkasd, and i'm super gay for her, but aksjdlakjsd, continuation of the last 2 fics, honestly, i love loba, listen, probably people waited too long for this and now no one is going to read it, self indulgence as hell uwu, yeah - Freeform, yes it is a hadestown line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanisalwayscreaming/pseuds/Satanisalwayscreaming
Summary: With a heavy sigh she manages to drag herself into the covers, pulling the blanket over you both and wraps her arms tiredly around you. Resting your head on her chest, as she plays with your hair. Pressing a kiss to the top of it as she holds you tight and securely.“I’m never letting you go again,” Loba whispers, her grip tightening and she buries her face into your hair, inhaling what little of your smell she can catch. “I love you,”3 words she never had the strength to say to you then.3 words she feels she said too late.
Relationships: Loba Andrade & Crypto | Park Tae Joon, Loba Andrade & Lifeline | Ajay Che, Loba Andrade/Female Reader, Loba Andrade/Original Female Character(s), Loba Andrade/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	even the hardest of hearts, unharden

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! If y'all stuck around to actually read this or anyone new reads this hi! Thanks for stopping by HAHHAHA if ya like what I'm writing please leave a kudos and a comment and if you don't well I'm open to hearing what people have to say! For those who did read the 2 previous ones I couldn't continue this earlier because a storm happened and my house got flooded and people had to go to the hospital etc etc 
> 
> but now i'm back uwu
> 
> also ican't write Lifeline's accent so please forgive me alksdjlaksjd

You feel like you’re floating. Weightless, your mind running through simulations all meant to break you, but somehow didn’t faze you. Revenant was sick and twisted, but after the blood and gore fades away you find his theatrics nothing more than things to disturb you.  
  
The fear and shock having long given way to simply watching it all unfold. Visions of your loved ones dying seemed to have numbed to the point you’ve callously watched on. But you somehow know that this was all a long, tedious nightmare. That you’d one day hopefully wake up.  
  
Hopefully.  
  
You don’t really know how long you’re stuck in this night are until it stops. The whirring electric tingle that seemed to course in your veins without your notice has quieted. You’re left floating in a beautiful silence, a darkness that bore peace and comfort.  
  
There were no thoughts in your head, what little thoughts you had were far too distant to reach. Instead you seemed to drift away in the void, content with this existence. Nothing seemed to bother you for the time being until you feel pain bloom in your chest.  
  
It’s a burning, heavy sensation, and suddenly you realise that you’re struggling to breathe. The air around you grows too cold, too damp, as if inhaling water rather than air and your lungs burn at the effort. You claw your hands at your throat, gasping painfully until you see a white blip at the very corner of your vision.  
  
 _ **“Come home to me.”**_  
  
The words echo loudly in the darkness, and you feel the pain in your chest magnify as you make your way towards the voice. A weight seems to have settled on you as you desperately make your way to the white blip. Your breaths much easier to intake.  
  
 _ **“Please. I can’t lose you too,”**_  
  
Urgency overtakes you, yet somehow no matter how much you struggle—the distance between you and the white blip never seem to close. You flail around the void, hoping that it’ll somehow bring you closer to it. Closer to the white blip that calls to you.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Is all you muster, trying to reach it and you feel tears well up in your eyes. “I’m so sorry.”  
  


* * *

“Are you alright?”  
  
Loba jolts, her eyes flying open and she relaxes when she sees Lifeline hover slightly over her. “I’m fine,” she grunts, sitting a little straighter trying to distract the medic from fussing over her too much. “How is she?”  
  
“Fine as well.” Ajay replies and looks over your chart. The damage done by Revenant’s coffin wasn’t clear. What was clear however was it was keeping her alive. For how long, none of the doctors really knew but they assured them that there was no lasting damage from what he was doing.  
  
“Good.” She replies and looks over your sleeping form. Reddish orange lines decorate your skin now, following the patterns of your nerves, it looks like you’d swallowed an orange highlight as it courses in your skin. Aside from that, you looked just the same, albeit a little peaceful.   
  
“She’ll be alright, Loba.” Lifeline says and she reaches for her shoulder, squeezing it as comfortingly as she can, surprised that she didn’t move away from the touch. “Have faith in her—she’s strong.”  
  
“I know that,” She replies sighing as she slumps on her seat. “Thank you for taking care for her.”  
  
“No matter, we take care of one another.” Lifeline replies dismissively before taking a step back. “Ya know what do...just say ma’ name and I’ll come runnin, alright?”  
  
“Thank you,” Loba replies, genuinely grateful for the medic. They hadn’t had the best relationship and if Loba was to be honest, they didn’t have much of one to begin with, but the comfort of knowing someone cares for you eases her. Her eyes move to watch you, barely stirring in bed that throughout the night she had slipped into the covers beside you, laying her head on your chest just to reassure herself that you were alive. “What about you? Have you rested?”  
  
“Yeah, been doin some reading too, just to make sure she’s gonna wake up okay,” Lifeline smiles and Loba sees how tired she is. “Imma call it a night soon, and you should too. There’s a reason why the bed here is big enough for 2,”  
  
This time Loba manages a tired bark of a laugh. “I’ll keep it in mind, beautiful. Thank you,”  
  
“No problem,” Lifeline nods and gives her shoulder one last squeeze before she leaves.  
  
Loba listens to the sounds of her footsteps fade away before she stands up, her feet aching after today, and she limps her way to the bathroom, readying herself to take a quick shower inside the bathroom. Her thoughts run in her mind and she lets the cold water run down her skin hoping that it takes her worries down the drain with it.  
  
She takes a far shorter time than she would like but she couldn’t rest well especially when you lingered at the back of her mind like an oppressing cloud. Her guilt and anger swirled relentlessly in an unending storm that was tiring to sort. But all she knew was that none of her anger was aimed at you.  
  
Not anymore.  
  
Once she’s done she dries herself up with her towel, changing into something much more comfortable before packing her stuff back in a bag Crypto managed to rustle up from around the city during his time scouting the place. Normally she wouldn’t be able to sleep but Crypto had promised her that he was going to keep watch through the night.  
  
With a heavy sigh she manages to drag herself into the covers, pulling the blanket over you both and wraps her arms tiredly around you. Resting your head on her chest, as she plays with your hair. Pressing a kiss to the top of it as she holds you tight and securely.  
  
“I’m never letting you go again,” Loba whispers, her grip tightening and she buries her face into your hair, inhaling what little of your smell she can catch. “I love you,”  
  
3 words she never had the strength to say to you then.  
  
3 words she feels she said too late.   
  
She remembers when you had first said it. It wasn’t even remotely romantic at the time—there were 3 squads all joining in for a fight. Opening a blackmarket was too risky and Mirage was panicking in a corner on the side (not that he would admit it.)  
  
A grenade had narrowly missed exploding near them and you had covered Mirage’s mouth from cracking a quip when you hear Octane and Rampart’s footsteps overhead as they engage another squad. “Let’s move,” you had mouthed at Loba, your gun pointing towards the ring edge. “Quietly,”  
  
“Yes,” she whispers back, nodding and slowly the 3 of you crawl towards your destination, careful to avoid the water in the fountains and hide behind the cover of the walls. You’re almost out of danger when you hear and see rockets fall fast onto the ground, Bangalore’s ult shaking the earth beneath your feet.  
  
“Run!” Mirage screamed and you all scattered with Mirage using his decoys as a distraction.  
  
“I’ll find you after this!” Loba says as she throws her jumpdrive to the small houses going to Solar Array. “Be safe!”  
  
“I love you!” You shouted back and her eyes widen and before she can say anything she’s teleported outside the houses. Her breath somehow left behind and she can’t place the feeling in her chest as she pops a Phoenix Kit. The air between the 2 of you had been slightly awkward since then—and Mirage although wanted to tease the sudden confession—kept his mouth shut.   
  
“You don’t need to say it, Loba,” you said as you all gathered bullets and gear from her blackmarket. “Just..wanted you to know,”  
  
“Thanks, beautiful.” Loba replied and she cringes, thinking of a way to back up what she said after the brief second of hurt on your expression.   
  
“Awkward,” Mirage said—which thankfully distracted you both.


End file.
